


Five Times Izzy and Clary Were Mistaken for a Couple (and One Time They Realized Everyone Was Right)

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: For the prompt: "Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait"Five times Izzy and Clary were mistaken as a couple, and one time they acted on their feelings.





	Five Times Izzy and Clary Were Mistaken for a Couple (and One Time They Realized Everyone Was Right)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fits in canon, so it is technically canon divergent in a slightly softer, more Valentine free world, with slightly sooner Maryse redemption.
> 
> For the prompt: "Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait" from heronstairslover! Hope you enjoyed!

| Maia |

Clary leaned against the bar, trying to catch the pretty bartender’s eye. It didn’t take long, and the young woman leaned on the other side, eyes flicking over Clary’s face. Clary couldn’t help a blush at the attention.

“Ah, I was wondering if I could get a cider?” Clary said, and suddenly hoped she wouldn’t be carded. The shadow world seemed to have a different idea of what the legal drinking age was, but there was always the chance-

“Sure thing, we have a pumpkin one for the fall?”

Clary let out the breath she was holding. “That’d be great!”

The bartender walked down to a little fridge, returning to open the cider and pour it carefully into a beer glass. “I’m Maia, by the way,” she said.

“Clary.”

“New recruit?” Maia asked, as she put down a coaster and slid the drink across.

“Something like that,” Clary reached into her purse, setting her wallet on the bar. “How much do I owe you?”

“How about your number-” Maia’s words cut off as Clary felt the familiar weight Izzy’s arm around her shoulders. “Ah.”

“Watcha got there?” Izzy asked, taking the cider and sipping it before making a face. “I hate pumpkin.”

Clary laughed at Izzy’s adorable expression. “Well it’s my drink! Maia was just-”

“Nothing, nothing,” Maia waved a hand as if to clear the air. “I know not to step on someone else’s territory.” She winked, and Clary grew hot.

“Oh Izzy and I-”

“You’re drinks on the house, but only this once,” Maia said, and gave Clary one last wistful smile before turning towards Izzy. “Your usual?”

“Please,” Izzy was still hanging off Clary, and pressed her cheek against Clary’s hair.

Clary was left sipping her cider and wondering if Izzy had realized Maia had mistaken them as a couple. As much as that set cliched butterflies in her stomach, Clary didn’t want to lose Izzy’s friendship so she didn’t want to bring attention to it. If Izzy didn’t want to acknowledge it, then Clary wouldn’t either. 

| Simon |

“Clary, Clary!” Simon ran down the Institute hallway, skidding to a stop in front of her. His hands moved all around letting Clary know he was very excited about something.

“Simon, woah,” Clary laughed, and walked to her room. Simon followed after her. “What’s up?”

“I need your help,” Simon said, flopping on her bed as if they just finished a day of highschool and not the reality that they were graduated and now deep in a secret society.

“Okay,” Clary prompted, moving to her desk and picking up one of her little sketchbooks. She always thought better if her hands had something to do.

“I want to ask out this girl,” Simon was hanging upside down off the end of the bed. Before he’d been turned, this would have his glasses falling to the floor. Clary felt a pang for that simpler time.

“And you want my help?” Clary asked, confused, and chewed on the end of her pencil.

“Your advice,” Simon said. “I assume you know how, considering you and Izzy-”

“Wait a moment,” Clary stood up, crossing the room to sit in front of Simon. “Izzy and I aren’t dating.”

“You aren’t?” Simon’s forehead scrunched. Clary poked it, but she guessed he didn’t need to worry about getting wrinkles.

“No,” Clary said, and hoped he didn’t notice her blushing. But this was Simon.

“I thought, well, since you’re always training together and you usually go out together and take your meals together,” Simon said, counting off on his fingers. “And you hold hands and you share clothes and you’ve drawn her all over that sketchbook.”

Clary quickly closed the book. “We’re just friends!” And then she shoulders sagged.

“But you want to date her,” Simon said in a whisper, glancing toward the closed door. He sighed. “Well I see you’re going to be no help with this. But maybe I can help you? Izzy clearly likes you.”

Clary shook her head, “No I’m not her type.”

Simon didn’t look convinced. “How sure are you about that?”

| Lightwood brothers |

“I’ve called this family meeting-” Jace began.

Alec and Max rolled their eyes in the exact same way and Izzy tried to hide a giggle. Jace just glared. They were seated at a far table, just the four of them, tucked away from the other shadowhunters.

“Hey, this is serious,” Jace said, before stuffing a bite of waffle in his face. Izzy snagged some of his bacon and one of his strawberries, because she’d already finished hers.

“I’m listening,” Izzy promised. 

“And it required the toll of my bacon?” Jace asked, mouth full.

Alec made a face. Max stole some of Alec’s bacon while looking Izzy dead in the eye. She nodded her approval. Younger siblings’ privilege.

“I don’t have time for this,” Alec muttered, but dug into his eggs, signalling he wasn’t actually going anywhere. “And I’m not forgiving you for calling me in early. Magnus can summon a much better breakfast than this.”

“This is why we need a family meeting!” Jace said, waving his fork around. “We haven’t all talked in what feels like forever. You and Izzy both need to update us on how your relationships are going.”

Izzy frowned, the light, silly atmosphere suddenly awkward to her. “I’m not dating anyone.” All three of her brothers turned to stare at her. She stared back.

“Wait, you’re not dating Clary?” Alec asked.

“What? No,” Izzy said, though she wasn’t offended. Instead she felt a tug in her heart at the idea, but knew it was for nothing.

“That makes no sense,” Max said, shaking his head. “I saw her leaving your room this morning.”

Izzy blushed. “She’d just come in early to borrow a dress.”

“Isn’t it a couple thing to share clothes?” Jace asked, then reached over to tug on the shirt Alec is wearing, that was clearly one of Magnus’; a lovely, slightly shiny, dark green button up. “Exhibit A.”

Izzy frowned, because she didn’t know if she could express how much she longed that Jace was right. She sometimes borrowed Clary’s jackets or sweaters because they would still smell like her. Might as well be honest. “We’re just friends and it’s killing me. God, do you know how hot she is when we spar?” She pushed her plate away and dramatically rested her head on the table. “And she’s so talented with her art!”

“Change in the family meeting agenda,” Jace declared, then lowered his voice. “Operation Clary Fairchild needs to be planned.”

Izzy listened as for the rest of breakfast, her well meaning brothers argued the best way to let Clary know about Izzy’s feelings.

| Luke |

“Hey kiddo, you know you can tell me anything,” Luke said, as he walked with Clary along the river. Neither of them had any real reason to be there, but could excuse it as patrol. Clary was a little sad that this was the best way to see her dad, but they had both been so busy.

“I know,” Clary said, her breath visible in front of her. “And I’m pretty sure I tell you just about everything.” She nudged him with her elbow, smiling up, and keeping her hands deep in her pockets. “I have to keep some teenage secrets though.”

They were silent for a moment, just the sounds of the murky water and their footsteps. Then Luke said, “Can I ask about when you and Miss Isabella Lightwood got together?”

Clary startled. “What?”

“I know you might want to keep your relationship on the downlow, I just want to make sure you’re being safe,” Luke continued as if she hadn’t said anything. “Just because you both-”

“Izzy and I aren’t dating,” Clary said, quickly. “And you don’t need to give me the talk. Again. Google is a thing.”

Luke stopped walking, hand going out to rest on Clary’s arm. “I’m sorry. Did you and Izzy break up?”

“What?” Clary said again, then sighed deeply, remembering her conversation with Simon earlier that week. “We haven’t dated and aren’t currently dating.”

Luke raised both eyebrows and gave her his best unimpressed dad face. “Clary, I don’t know who needs to tell you, but it sure looks like you’re dating. Do you like her?”

“Yes,” Clary started walking again, needing the movement. “And no, I haven’t told her. She’s just… brilliant and gorgeous and strong... I can’t imagine her liking me back the way I like her.”

“You are also those things,” Luke said.

“You’re my dad, you are legally required to think that,” Clary chuckled. “As a cop, you should be familiar with that law.” Chewing her lip and thinking for a moment, she added. “It would be nice to talk about it though.”

“Gush about your crush, I’m all ears,” Luke said, smiling over at her.

“Hi all ears, I’m daughter,” she said and stuck her tongue out as Luke nearly doubled over laughing.

| Maryse |

It is still odd, and sad, to see her mother without her runes. Izzy was tentative about building a better relationship, but she decided she was going to follow Alec’s lead. If Maryse did anything to hurt Alec again, or Jace or Max, Izzy wouldn’t stand for it, but so far she seemed to genuinely want to change.

Izzy’s righteous anger from her childhood was almost snuffed out completely as her mother pulled her into a fierce hug. Maryse pulled back and smiled at Izzy, resting a hand briefly on her cheek. Then her eyes grew a little worried. “Isabelle, have you been sleeping alright?”

Izzy wasn’t going to tell her mother that no, sleep had been hard lately because she was pining after a certain fire-haired shadowhunter. She shook her head. “I’m fine, just been busy.”

Maryse doesn’t look convinced and brought Izzy further into the little bookshop someone had set her up with (Luke? Magnus? Izzy wasn’t sure). Maryse sat them both down in surprisingly comfortable chairs, some coffee and cookies already set out.

Izzy gratefully took a mug and used it to keep her hands still. It was getting cold out, and she forgot to put on the gloves that Clary had gifted her.

“Izzy, I’m worried about you,” Maryse said, hand reaching out to rest on her arm. “Trying to keep your relationship with Clary secret can’t be good for either of you.”

Izzy froze, and wondered if Jace had put their mother up to this. It didn’t seem like something he would do… “Clary and I aren’t dating.”

Maryse looked more worried. “Isabelle, darling you know you can always be honest with me. I haven’t always been the best mother in the past, but I want to make that up.”

Izzy shook her head, huffing a sigh. “No, Mom honestly, Clary and I really aren’t dating.”

Maryse looked confused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes?” Izzy said. “We’ve never talked about my… feelings for her.”

“Well why not? She seems very nice, if a bit reckless,” Maryse moved her hand away.

“I don’t think she likes me the same way I like her,” Izzy said, and almost jumped when Maryse laughed.

“Darling…” Maryse shook her head. “Even I can see that isn’t true.”

| +1 |

Clary rested against the headboard of Izzy’s bed, sketchbook propped in her lap. Izzy’s head was resting on Clary’s shoulder. Izzy knew to be careful and not bump Clary’s arm. The laptop Clary had placed at the end of the bed played the Great British Bake Off. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to show what baking could look like to Izzy, and there had already been some science experiments. But it was the most relaxing way to spend a night off from patrols.

“You sure you don’t want to go out tonight?” Clary asked, glancing at Izzy.

“Would you be joining me?” Izzy asked back, looking between her phone and the show. They’d already watched this season.

“No, I want to get some work finished,” Clary said, looking at the comic page she had managed to sketch out. She wasn’t sure the panels were quite right for the story’s pacing though.

“Then nope, I want to to stay right here,” Izzy smiled at her, and Clary wondered if her own expression gave away doomed she was over Izzy.

“Okay,” Clary couldn’t stop her responding smile, and moved a little closer to Izzy. The chatter of the contestants on the show and the scratch of Clary’s pencil were the only sounds for a long moment.

“Something weird happened to me this week,” Izzy said, and Clary could hear the little quiver of nerves in Izzy’s voice. Otherwise it was Izzy’s strong voice, the one she used when directing a patrol on how to corner a demon.

Clary set her notebook aside, turned so that she was facing Izzy. They were probably too close, but Clary couldn’t bring herself to move away. Izzy had put her phone aside, but she was staring at her lap. “What happened?” Clary asked.

“Well… my family… um,” Izzy shifted and sat up straighter. Her hair was in a messy bun and Clary reached to tuck a fallen strand behind Izzy’s ear. Izzy gently took the hand, and moved to hold it in her lap like a lifeline. “There is no easy way to say this.”

“Is everything okay?” Clary asked, trying to think of what horrors Izzy could be this nervous about talking about.

“Ah,” Izzy bit her lip and Clary couldn’t help it has her eyes followed the movement. “They think we’re dating.”

Clary felt like her ears were full of fluff. That couldn’t be… “They think you and I are dating?” Clary had to repeat it to be sure. 

Izzy nodded, “Jace brought it up last week, and then when I saw my mom yesterday…”

Clary searched Izzy’s face, trying to gage what the other shadowhunter was feeling. Smiling again at what she saw, Clary said, “Simon and Dad actually both asked me something similar.”

Izzy’s mouth fell open in surprise, but then it turned onto a shy smile. Clary knew that Izzy was very good at seduction skills, but maybe this was different, what they had here in the warmth and safety of this moment.

Clary hardly noticed as they both leaned forward. Kissing Izzy was like coming home, a final puzzle piece sliding into place. When they pulled away, Clary whispered, “You should have told me we were dating.”

“And you should have told me!” Izzy chuckled back, before pulling Clary close and kissing her again. “I have a lot of these to make up for.”

Clary could only hum in agreement as Izzy climbed into her lap and got to work making up for lost time.


End file.
